


The Inventor, The Sorcerer and Her

by RighBk



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Interrogation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Other, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighBk/pseuds/RighBk
Summary: When Captain America destroys the Triskelion and Black Widow leaks S.H.I.E.L.D's files, exposing the Hydra members within it's ranks, Rhian's life comes crashing to a halt. With nowhere to run and no one who can hide her she is arrested by what's left of S.H.I.E.L.D, locked away from the inventor and the sorcerer she has grown to love. She wishes she could speak to them, to try to get them to understand how she came to join Hydra, that she didn't worm her way into Avengers Tower and their bed simply because of a mission. But most of all, she wishes she had her illegal suppressants with her, the only thing that's allowed her to hide her omega nature this past year.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A new story! I am so excited to be working on something new, comment and let me know what you think.

Rhian was slouching on a surprisingly comfortable leather couch, sipping on her cinnamon latte whilst she waited for Tony to finish his meeting. He'd left her in this office an hour and a half earlier, assuring her that "Agent" aka Phil Coulson said no one would bother her and that he'd be back as soon as he could. He always misjudged how long the meetings Pepper forced him to attend would take, but Rhian didn't mind. Stephen was at the Sanctum, and would be busy all day. She had nowhere better to be.

She was mindlessly scrolling through her phone, the not yet released latest model from Stark Industries, when a notification popped up and began to play. She sat up straighter as she watched a helicopter go veering into the Triskelion, she'd heard Tony talking to Coulson about who was in D.C, it was Captain America and Black Widow. Before she could wonder why JARVIS had thought it necessary for her to see what was happening, another notification popped up, one which made her heart skip a beat in fear.

**"S.H.I.E.L.D FILES RELEASED, HYDRA WITHIN IT'S RANKS."**

Moments before she had been comfortably relaxing, feeling safe as she waited for one of the men she loved to come back for her. Now, she worried for his safety, and her own. Just how many of the agents in this building were Hydra. Before she could think further, a section of a released file popped up and suddenly she was staring at her own face. A photo from over a year ago, a skinnier version of herself with circles beneath her eyes so dark they looked like bruises and most notably, a Hydra uniform.

She dropped her latte as she stood, running for the door. JARVIS would have seen the information leak and instantly began scouring the files for Hydra operatives working close to Tony, most likely also looking to see who may endanger her and Stephen. The thought made her eyes burn with tears, her past had caught up to her and was now hitting her like a train. She had no doubt that JARVIS would have sent this information to both Tony and Stephen, and that they were likely on their way to deal with her now. She couldn't face it, their anger and betrayal. There would be no time to explain.

Feeling like she might throw up, Rhian eased the door open. The corridor was empty, though she could hear arguments in rooms nearby, colleagues turning on colleagues now that their deceit was out in the open. It wouldn't be long before they came for her.

"JARVIS," she begged, knowing he would be listening despite his silence, hoping to reach that part of the A.I. which cared enough to warn her about the leak. "Tell them I love them."

She strode quickly down the corridor, keeping her eyes forward and trying not to look guilty or panicked. Though she was sure it wasn't working, she may have once been in Hydra's clutches, but she was no spy. The building was tall, though it had nothing on Avengers Tower, the place she'd likely never step foot in again. The whole way down to the ground floor she worried that the elevator would stop, opening to reveal Tony, Iron Man suit on ready to blast her into oblivion for her betrayal. Though she knew that she loved him enough to let him.

The ground floor was more chaotic, it seemed that she wasn't the only person with ties to Hydra trying to leave the building as quickly as possible. The elevator she'd taken was no where near reception, and so she crept through the halls, hoping desperately not to be noticed. It didn't last long. Agents, already geared up, were cuffing a man she knew was hydra on the floor, his face bloody.

"She's one of us," the man, his name something forgettable like Pete, shouted desperately. The agents whirling around to see her, reaching for their batons and tasers as they rose.

Her life had come to a halt. There was no way she'd make it out of the building now. Even if she did she had little money and little knowledge of New York city. JARVIS would find her in an instant and even if he didn't, Stephen would know where she was. There was no where for her to go and no where for her to hide, but still a voice in her head irrationally told her to run, to do whatever she could to try and escape. So run she did.

Breaking into a sprint, Rhian dashed in the opposite direction of the main doors, scrambling into a room filled with desks and computers, slamming the door shut behind her and diving over a table, knocking over someones potted plant as she went. Hydra had given her basic training, all of which she had now forgotten. She'd had an enjoyable year, one which involved little activity more strenuous than a night with Tony and Stephen. Strenuous, but nothing that would help her as the door was kicked open and four agents swarmed in.

"There's no where to go you little bitch," a man laughed, from the way he stood Rhian could tell her was an alpha, and a prick.

What happened next was a blur, the agents seemed to cross the room faster than the speed of light and at once they were upon her. It didn't take four of them to get her restrained on the ground, but with the reveal of Hydra within their ranks none of them were feeling gentle or forgiving. Rhian fought back as best she could, flailing around and managing to bite a hand which strayed a little too close to her mouth, but it was no use. by the time they were dragging her out of the office she was black and blue, her lip split and bleeding and a knee sending bolts of pain through her leg with every slight movement.

They dragged her by the tight cuffs holding her wrists behind her back, her shoulders feeling like they would dislocate at any moment. Dropping her down beside the idiot Pete, she had no way of saving her face from colliding with the tiled floor, blood instantly pooling around her face from the nose she was sure was now broken. As she lay there, panting for breath, broken ribs making it hard to breathe, she wanted to cry. Wanted nothing more than to be back in Avengers tower, in the queen sized bed she shared with Tony and Stephen, safe in their arms.

* * *

Rhian was seconds away from a panic attack, or losing control completely and trying to wrench her hands out of the metal cuffs keeping her fastened to the table. She'd been almost delirious from the pain as she was transported here, somewhere on the outskirts of New York City she guessed from the amount of time they'd travelled. It had been a relief when she was finally dragged from the van and thrown roughly into the metal chair she now sat on, arms un-cuffed then quickly restrained again on the table. Everything hurt, but she could breath a little easier without her arms behind her.

She didn't want to be tortured, knew she'd cry the moment it began, but she hated the waiting. Her head spun, imagining all sorts of tortures they would use against her, the longer she waited the quicker her mental state plummeted. If they didn't hurry she'd be crying before they even started, which perhaps was their plan. Tony was still plagued with nightmares from his capture, and the torture he'd suffered. She was no where near as strong as Tony, if they waterboarded her she'd be broken. She was already halfway there.

Before she could completely lose it, the door opened and Phil Coulson entered. She tensed, waiting for whatever torture he had planned to begin, but also relaxed. Her mind remembering all the time he spent at Avengers Tower, tie loose and arms wrapped comfortable around Clint Barton. He pulled out the chair across the table from her, the metal screeching on the floor making her jump, the cuffs rattling loudly in the near silent room.

"So," he sighed, his face betraying nothing as he looked her over. "You are Hydra."

Rhian said nothing, she didn't trust herself to speak. Knew that if she opened her mouth she'd likely beg him to take her home, plead with him to forgive her and let her go.

"They are both outside," he said, nodding to the dark pane of glass she knew was a window. "Wondering how the young woman they allowed themselves to fall in love with could betray them like this."

Her inventor and her sorcerer, they were here. She couldn't help but turn and gaze at the dark glass, hoping desperately that it would clear and allow her just one glimpse of those she loved. Give her something to hold on to and remember when the pain started. She wished she knew what they were thinking. She knew she must look terrible, face bruised and bloody, nose still dripping blood every now and then. She'd worn soft black jeans and a leather jacket, paired with the " _I survived my trip to New York_ " t-shirt that Tony had bought her and Peter, the boy that he loved like a son. Peter would be so upset when he found out what she was.

 "S.H.I.E.L.D almost fell today, which I am sure you would have been glad about, but unfortunately for you Captain America and Black Widow have destroyed Hydra's plans," Coulson said as she continued gazing at the dark glass.

For a moment, Rhian wished that Coulson would hurt her, just to see if Tony and Stephen would come rushing in to help her, despite what they now thought of her. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek, mixing with the dirt and blood as she continued to look. She'd never felt despair quite like she was feeling now.

Coulson suddenly rose, smoothing his suit jacket and making her jump out of her skin. She watched, trying not to be filled with hope, as he made his way back over to the locked door.

"I have a lot to do fixing the mess that Hydra, and you, caused us. You will be held in a secure facility until I have time to interrogate you. It won't be as comfortable as Avengers Tower, but I think we can both agree that you don't deserve comfort, not now."

With that, the door clicked open and Coulson left. His cruel words pierced her heart like a knife, it wasn't like Coulson to be cruel, but he thought she wanted to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D, destroy his whole life and endanger the man that he loved. She couldn't blame him, it was all her fault.


	2. Chapter 1

Prison was hell on Earth. It was clean, almost clinically, with neutral tones and had a harsh chemical smell. No rats or rusty chains like she'd imagined as she was transported here. Little did she realise that rats and chains would have been the least of her worries. It had been at least a month since she arrived, though they deliberately made it hard to keep track of the days and there was no sign of Coulson. The rough handling and the strip search which began her imprisonment still made her feel sick whenever she thought about it. Even with Tony and Stephen she hated being naked. A bra or a slinky nightdress always made her feel more comfortable in bed, though she was happiest when she kept on her baggy t-shirts or oversized sweaters. She didn't know what started it, all she knew was that even the thought of being naked again put her in a cold sweat.

Her refusal to strip the prison jumpsuit was the cause of many problems. The guards who handled her most often loved to taunt her about it, speculating about how ugly and disfigured she must be beneath the suit, loudly discussing what they'd do to her should she ever take it off. As she refused to be naked before them, they'd taken to simply throwing her beneath the shower fully clothed, not caring that her hair was now matted and she felt like she'd never be clean again. She deserved it, that they could all agree on.

The last trip to the showers, and the night spent shivering in the soaking wet jumpsuit, had brought on a chill and a cough which made her feel like her whole chest was burning. She'd gotten sick before, that she could remember from her childhood, but never like this. Sometimes she was wracked with shakes so powerful they made her teeth chatter and ache. Along with the pain from their rough handling and her sickness, the knee that was injured during her capture was never looked at. Rhian wasn't sure if the guards didn't know or they simply didn't care, they always dragged her around, not taking a moment to realise that she couldn't put weight on her knee without wanting to scream in pain.

By the time Coulson finally did collect her for interrogation he wouldn't have to do much before she was begging for the pain to stop. She already felt like she was at the limit of what she could endure. The guards liked to loudly discuss how she would be interrogated right outside her cell, conversations that she couldn't block out no matter how hard she tried not to listen. Her dreams were haunted as even asleep her brain imagined nails been pushed beneath her nails and electric shocks causing her to convulse in restraints, faceless S.H.I.E.L.D agents watching without compassion. She tried to tell herself that she was ready for Coulson, had accepted that she deserved whatever came due to her ties with Hydra.

Rhian hoped she'd have a chance to explain how she came to that Hydra facility, how she stumbled upon it in the woods one day and was captured. How she could barely remember her childhood or anyone she knew prior to finding Hydra. With no memory of her past it had been easy to believe what Hydra told her about S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers, how much danger they put the rest of the world in simply by existing. It had been easy to follow along with their plans and before she knew it she was in Avengers Tower, slowly but surely falling in love with Tony and Stephen. It hadn't been malicious, it had simply happened as she let herself flow along with the plans laid out for her.

She was roused from her thoughts of the past by the ever increasing aching in her lower stomach and back. She knew exactly what it meant. If she'd been imprisoned for around a month then the illegal suppressants she'd slipped on her way back from coffee runs were finally almost out of her system. She couldn't bare to think what would happen when her omega status was discovered. Over the year she spent growing closer to Tony and Stephen she'd wanted to tell them about her true nature more and more, to shed her beta disguise and work their dynamics into the relationship they shared.

Her fears soon became reality as she heard footsteps in the hall outside her cell, she'd recognise the sounds of steel capped boots on that tiled floor anywhere. She sat in the corner of her cell, wishing she had a blanket to hide beneath, as the door was painstakingly unlocked. First the electronic keypad and then the old fashioned lock. The door swung open with such force that it hit the wall inside with a bang, making her jump, pain shooting through her abdomen,

The guard took a step in and paused, a confused then malicious expression on his face as he realised what he was sensing. That Rhian was an omega.

 "Oh this just gets better and better," he grinned, striding confidently towards her.

Rhian didn't have time to think, she simply reacted. The guard was focused on one task, getting her out of the disgusting prison jumpsuit, he wasn't expecting her to swung her fist around, punching him as hard as she could in the side of the head, her hand felt as if it shattered with the impact. Taking advantage of his moment of shock Rhian slipped from the bare bed and bolted out of the door as fast as her frail body and agonised knee would allow.

She heard the other guard shout out in surprise at the sight of her stumbling down the hall away from the cell and knew it wouldn't be long before the other joined him. It would be worse now, what they did to her, but a part of her brain still cared enough about herself to try and fight them. To give herself this chance to go down fighting, for she knew she wouldn't get up again after this.

Just as she stumbled around a corner she saw someone and couldn't stop the sob of relief, it was Bobbi Morse. Bobbi had most likely hated her from the moment she discovered that she was Hydra, but Rhian just had to hope that a part of her remembered the relationship they once had, something close to friendship developing as Rhian spent time in S.H.I.E.L.D with Tony. Surely, despite her anger, she wouldn't stand back and let them do what they had planned to her.

"Bobbi please," she sobbed, collapsing at her feet, at her mercy. "Don't let them."

Rhian was now close to her first full heat in years, her body protesting violently to the change in routine and withdrawal from the suppressants she relied on. Cramps so intense she could do nothing but cradle her stomach and try not to cry as they wracked her body. If she'd been fed more than once a day she knew she'd be throwing up from the sheer pain of it all. She knew she'd been verging on slipping into a depressive episode since her imprisonment first began, but it was until she lay there at Bobbi's feet, shaking and crying, that she wished someone would put her out of her misery and simply kill her.

She tensed as Bobbi stepped over her, putting her body between Rhian and the guards that had quickly caught up with her.

"You have one minute to tell me what the fuck is going on here," Bobbi demanded, making Rhian flinch on the floor.

There was a few tense moments of silence before one of them spoke. "The prisoner escaped, we thank you for your assistance in capturing her again."

"The prisoner seems to be under the impression that you two are planning to harm her."

"Well, she did try to escape. Punishment can only be expected."

Bobbi barked out a humourless laugh. "That's not a prisoner afraid of reprimand, that's a battered omega afraid that she'll be violated."

"We didn't know it was an omega, the stupid bitch was on suppressants."

Silence followed the guards last comment. Despite her pain, Rhian felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. Omega suppressants were illegal and dangerous, causing all sorts of health problems later in life. They were also frowned upon, the idea of an omega using suppressants made people think of sex workers, something their society was seriously behind in accepting.

Before Rhian had a chance to blink Bobbi had whipped out her two metal batons and knocked out each guard with a clean strike across the head. They crashed to the floor at her feet and she was immediately upon them, cuffing their hands behind their backs and taking away their weapons. She was barking orders into her phone, to Coulson most likely.

When Bobbi turned back to Rhian, towering over her still clutching her batons, Rhian tried to shrink down into the floor. Bobbi had saved her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't take this opportunity to make her pay for her betrayal. She closed her eyes, tears still leaking from beneath her eyelids, and waited for the beating she deserved to begin. What she didn't expect was the warm hand gently resting on her arm, she made a sound like a frightened animal and opened her eyes to see Bobbi crouching down beside her, studying her intently.

"I'll make this right," Bobbi murmured softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading I'd love to know what you think so far, please comment if you have a chance! The Inventor and The Sorcerer will appear in the next chapter, I am so excited.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen arrive!

Warmth, that was the first thing Rhian noticed when she woke up. She wasn't shivering in her wet prison jumpsuit in a bright suffocating cell. She was warm, the bed she was in soft on her aching body and a heavy blanket was relaxing her to the point that waking was a battle. When she finally managed to pry open her eyes she was met with dim comfortable lighting, which only served to make her feel even cosier.

Rolling her head to the left, Rhian was surprised to see Stephen sitting there. Looking as immaculate as always, from his navy sweater to his gelled hair. He was tapping his fingers rhythmically on his crossed legs, and simply studied her as she stared at him. She could barely believe he was in the same room as her, it felt as if they'd been apart a lifetime. She didn't reach for him, afraid that this was simply a dream she would abruptly wake from, the reality of the cell would be even more difficult to cope with after this. Rhian could tell that she was still sick, her chest still felt as if it was burning somewhere deep within and her knee still hurt, though the pain had dulled. Thanks to painkillers, perhaps.

"So, our little Nazi-Omega awakes." Tony said from the chair beside the bed, his expression unreadable.

Rhian couldn't have prevented herself from bursting into tears at that moment if she'd tried. She cried, sobbed, out of relief at seeing the two men she loved again, in shame and embarrassment about her past with Hydra, and finally with despair that the reveal of her Omega status had happened in such a terrible way. Her most closely guarded secret ripped from within her and displayed to all.

"Tony, don't."

A scarred hand began rubbing soothing circles on her stomach as she covered her face with her hands and continued to cry, wishing they wouldn't see her break down like this but also glad to feel Stephen's warmth, despite it being through a blanket. Tony didn't speak again. Though he and Stephen were both alphas it was Stephen who had taken on the dominant role in their relationship. A lifetime of having to be the face of Stark Industries, and then later the Avengers, had left Tony yearning for freedom to simply be himself. To let someone else make the big decisions and look out for him.

Rhian felt as if she cried for hours, her head was aching by the time she finally lowered her hands. Still hiccuping in the aftermath of her sobbing. Stephen simply rested his hand on her stomach, watching her with a frown in his forehead that before her life when to hell she'd have reached out to smooth. Moving for the first time since he spoke, Tony appeared with a cup of cool water, holding it for her while she took some sips.

The moment the clean cold water touched her lips Rhian realised just how thirsty she was, she lurched forward, clasping the cup with both hands and spilling water all over herself as she did so. Bypassing the straw she gulped at the water, barely taking the time to swallow before she was greedily taking in more. She soon found herself coughing and choking, the cup suddenly ripped from her grasp and a hand harshly patting her back, helping her clear her airways.

"What the hell," was all Tony said as he sank back down into the seat beside her bed, the now empty cup hanging loosely in his grasp as he watched her, his eyes roaming over her as if he was only just realising the state she was in.

Rhian felt her face flush as Stephen appeared with a soft cloth and began gently wiping water from her face and neck. She didn't know what had come over her, actually she did. She just didn't expect herself to lose all control like that. To suddenly be so consumed by fear that this would be the last water she'd ever drink that she almost choked herself in the process of trying to gulp it down. Overwhelmed by a feeling that someone was going to burst in and she'd be back in hell all over again.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, her voice sounded shaky and wrong even to her own ears.

"Don't be sorry," Tony shook his head, looking tired. "Didn't S.H.I.E.L.D ever hear about the Geneva Convention? There's a lot I want to say to Agent right now, none of it nice."

Rhian couldn't help but flinch at the mention of Coulson, the man she'd been waiting for for weeks. Waiting for him to interrogate her, to torture her into telling him anything and everything he wanted. She knew it was all in her head, that he hadn't harmed her yet, but the weeks of nightmares and her mind conjuring up horrors left her wanting to throw up at the mere mention of him. For all she knew, he was waiting outside to collect her and begin his interrogation. The thought made her shake.

Her flinch and reaction to the mention of Coulson didn't go unnoticed by the alphas, her clever alphas.

"The moment Bobbi came across you she had you brought straight to their medical facility. You were then transferred back here to Avengers Tower where Bruce and I have been handling your medical care and recovery. Discovering what happened to you under their watch, and the revelation of your omega status, had Agent Coulson and Director Fury agreeing to your release immediately."

Stephen's words helped soothe her, simply hearing his smooth deep voice always helped her feel better. She was so relieved to be back in the Tower, back home, that she felt like she would cry again. Still, a part of her screamed that this was all too good to be true, that she couldn't have escaped so easily. Not after what she'd done.

"Will I go back, once I'm better?" she whispered, hardly daring to voice the thought lest it make it come true.

This time is was Tony who spoke up to reassure her, his rough callused hands gently cradling one of hers, like she'd become something fragile. She certainly felt fragile.

"You won't ever go back there. The agents who guarded you have been arrested. Jarvis and I had combed through the files Hydra released, even without speaking to you it was clear that they'd planted you here when you barely knew enough about yourself to resist their suggestions. A friend of Cap's was recently found, he was with Hydra as well, and he confirmed what Jarvis and I had learned about you, about Hydra finding you in those woods."

"I'm... I'm free?" she whispered, voice barely audible.

"You are free," Stephen confirmed, a scarred hand intertwining with her own. "It will take time for you to recover from your ordeal, but Tony and I would like to help you with that, if you'd still like to stay with us."

"YES!" Rhian found herself shouting so loud that she gave herself a fright, the word tearing from her throat before she'd even realised she was speaking. "When I came here I didn't know anything, I just went where they told me, and I never learned anything about either of you to tell them. All I did was fall in love." She rushed to explain.

Stephen smiled gently, "Jarvis and Tony were amused by the mission reports they found, full of frustrated handlers who were tired of hearing you talk about the incredible inventions Tony was building and the magical cloak you thought was finally starting to enjoy your company."

Rhian blushed again, a small smile creeping onto her face. She felt lighter than she had in months, now that she had no secrets to hide from her alphas.

* * *

 

Tony and Rhian were laying beneath an outrageously fluffy blanket on the large couch in one of the Tower's many rooms. As soon as her fever had dropped and the bone wracking coughs faded, Bruce and Stephen had finally agreed to let her out of the medical rooms. She'd cried for almost a half hour when Stephen gently put her into their shared bed for the first time in what felt like forever. She'd noticed that since her return the both of them stayed in bed and cuddled with her for longer, whereas before Stephen would want to start his day at 7am or Tony would stay up late in his lab, now the two of them held her close instead. She was so grateful.

Recovery didn't come as quickly as Rhian had expected. She'd become so malnourished that even now she had an IV slowly trickling fluids and vitamins into her system. Her appetite was small and Bruce had a strict list of things she wasn't allowed to eat. The sickness was finally starting to ease and her bruises beginning to fade, but her knee still caused her pain the moment she put her weight on it. Stephen had made her promise to keep her knee support on, but she preferred to simply pout until one of them agreed to carry where she wanted to go. There was talk of beginning physiotherapy and she was not excited at the prospect, she knew it would hurt.

Rhian snuggled in closer to Tony, still careful not to rest her head on his new smaller ARC reactor. The new one put less pressure on his chest and caused him little pain, but she didn't want to risk it. She was soothed by the familiar faint vibrations it gave off and the rhythmic tapping of Tony working on his tablet.

The blanket was just one of the many items aimed at omegas that arrived at the Tower once she got home. It seemed Jarvis had realised the Tower was unequipped for the addition of another omega had began ordering things with Tony's card. Tony had managed to convince him that he didn't need to, the compromise being Jarvis creating lists of items he thought Rhian might want labelled things like "Nest", "Clothing" and much to her embarrassment "Intimate Relations".

"Did I tell you how much I loved this blanket, Jarvis?" Rhian mumbled sleepily, trying to avoid having yet another nap. (Stephen said napping during recovery from trauma was normal, but that didn't mean she liked it).

"You did, Miss. Yesterday at 6pm and the day before at midday. I am glad you are finding comfort from it."

Stephen and Bruce had decided to put her back on suppressants, albeit legal and healthy short-term suppressants, while she recovered her strength. She knew a lecture about omega health and the dangers of using illegal medication was coming from Stephen, but thankfully he was waiting. The thought of having her first heat, well first she could remember since Hydra found her in the woods, made her nervous. Though she was excited to spend days with Tony and Stephen, perfecting their nest with the help of Jarvis and letting them help her through such a vulnerable time. They hadn't had sex since she came back, but she found that she hadn't thought about it much yet. Relieved to simply be back in their arms and too tired the rest of the time.

"If you keep thanking him he's just gonna start shopping again," Tony grumbled.

"That wouldn't be so bad..." she teased.

The elevator doors slid open and she heard footsteps making their way towards the couch. It wasn't until Tony stiffened beside her, his arm tightening around her waist that she opened her eyes. Fear hit her like a bucket of could water. It was Coulson. Finally, after all this time he'd come for her. She thought that she'd been freed, that Captain America's friend and the leaked files had been enough to clear her name. Apparently they were wrong. She couldn't cope with this. Not after escaping and being reunited with her alphas. She'd barely had a week of comfort and happiness. Now the torture would be worse with the memory of such happiness so fresh in her mind. Did he plan to interrogate her here, in her home? Or did he plan to rip her from her alphas. She couldn't cope with either.

Throwing the blanket off of her, Rhian jumped to her feet before Coulson could get any closer. She knocked over the IV pole in her haste to get away, ripping the line from her arm with a gasp of pain. Her knee protested the sudden weight and she almost buckled to the floor as she ran, ran for her life. She could feel blood trickling down her arm as she bolted for the safety of their bedroom. NEST, the omega side of her shouted. She'd be safe back in their nest. She heard Tony shouting her name, Jarvis saying something to her about being safe, but she didn't stop.

It wasn't until she saw Stephen that she let her first tears fall. He was running as well, running towards her, and she didn't hesitate before flinging herself into his arms, wrapping her legs tight around him despite how much her knee was now in agony.

"He's come for me," she sobbed into his neck. His scent helping too soothe her enough that she she became more aware of her surroundings. The Cloak of Levitation had joined them and had wrapped itself around them both, covering Stephens arms which held her tight. When she dared to peek over his shoulder she saw Tony hurrying towards them, his face red with anger as if he'd been shouting.

"No one it taking you anywhere." Stephen said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

They turned into their bedroom and Stephen slipped her under their soft covers, Tony and the Cloak of Levitation following her in, wrapping themselves around her shaking body. Stephen closed the door firmly, a wave of his hand and a glow of green light reassuring her that it was locked. No one could get in or out, her alphas magic would keep her from Coulson's grip.

"Agent Coulson and Clint Barton have left the tower," Jarvis spoke quietly, easing her fear further.

Stephen joined them in the bed, Tony and the Cloak moving to let him in without him having to ask, so that he could inspect her arm where she'd pulled the IV out. It hadn't bled as badly as she'd thought in her panic, and it soothed her to lay there and let him tend to her, gently cleaning the area and applying a bandaid.

Once she had stopped shaking the Cloak unwound itself from her, slipping past Stephens ward on the door. She didn't feel it's absence for long as she was soon sandwiched between her two alphas.

"Agent Coulson as not here to take you away from us today, nor will he be at any point in the future." Stephen told her.

"He apologised for scaring you, Agent and Clint thought they'd come and check on you. Clint's an omega as well and he's been captured more times than he can count, he thought they'd be able to help. I didn't hear much more from them, I may have started shouting before they could get another word out." Tony admitted, not sounding guilty in the slightest.

"Thank you for protecting our Omega, Tony." Stephen murmured, his tone fond, reaching over Rhian to cup Tony's cheek. "For now we will stay here, the two of you should nap if you can. Later we will fix your IV and make sure Coulson knows that unannounced visits are off limits, I don't think he realises the damage S.H.I.E.L.D has done, but he will."

Rhian closed her eyes, soaking in their warmth and combined scents. As the adrenaline faded and her heartbeat slowed to a healthier pace she realised just how tired she was, despite her knee throbbing in agony she was soon asleep, snuggled between the two men she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

"I went through hell and you're still just ignoring me? Did you even want me back in the first place?'

"That is enough." Rhian suddenly heard Stephen say as he strode into the room.

Instead of coming straight to her, like she'd grown used to, he went to Tony who was still hunched over his laptop typing furiously. He murmured something too quiet for Rhian to hear. Tony nodded in response, relaxing as Stephen massaged his shoulders for a few moments.

Stephen then left Tony, making his way over to where she sat on the couch, where she'd been abandoned. His expression was stern and Rhian found herself unable to hold his gaze, feeling suddenly uneasy about the way she'd pestered Tony.

"Apologise to Tony," he said, sitting down on the edge of the coffee table across from her, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Me?" Rhian frowned, incredulous. Any twinge of unease suddenly evaporated and she felt anger bubbling in her gut once more. "If anyone should be apologising then it's him, he's the one putting work before those he supposedly loves."

"You know that is not true, Tony works hard to give us the comfortable life we live. You have one last chance to apologise."

Her response was to simply cross her arms stubbornly. A tiny part of the omega's brain was shouting at her to throw herself at Tony's feet and apologise for everything she'd just said, to apologise to Stephen for making him look at her with such disappointment. The rest of her was simply fed up, frustrated at the way things were going and annoyed at the both of them.

Stephen sat still for a few more moments, watching her intently, as if he was giving her a chance and hoping she'd suddenly get up and apologise. Which wasn't going to happen. He seemed to come to a decision and stood up, walking away from Rhian who was even more annoyed now that she was being ignored again.

"Does no one care about what I want?" She complained, even to her own ears she knew she sounded childish but she couldn't help it.

"I care more about what you need," Stephen said, ominously.

He made his way around the table where Tony was still working quietly, his rapid typing the only sound in the now near silent room. Using his magic Stephen lifted one of the kitchen chairs, he didn't use magic frivolously but he avoided lifting heavy objects with his hands after the car accident. He directed the chair into the corner of the room, where it split between the kitchen and table where Tony sat and the large couch where Rhian was watching. He then lifted one of the many soft blankets Jarvis had ordered and placed it over the chair.

"I won't have you stand and face the corner, not after what you've been through and with your knee still causing you pain, so you can sit there and think about the way you speak to those you love."

Rhian's mouth dropped open in shock and the sudden pause in typing told her that Tony was waiting to see how she would respond. Discipline wasn't something that had played a part in their relationship before Rhian's imprisonment, at least not between her and Stephen. She'd seen the aftermath of Stephen and Tony's "discussions" as he often needed, and wanted, a firm hand when he felt like things were getting out of his control or he was spiralling. Now that their relationship was more serious, it seemed Rhian was no longer getting away with bad behaviour. She didn't mind, was happy to submit to Stephen's guidance, but for some reason today was just not the day for it. A part of her just wanted to scream and rebel.

"Fuck off," was the response she blurted out.

Stephen approached her, still looking calm despite her blatant disrespect and refusal to follow instructions. He raised an eyebrow, as if to ask if she really wanted to fight him on this. And she really did.

"10 minutes, in that chair. You can sit anyway you like and wrap yourself up in the blanket for comfort, but you're going to sit and think about the way you're behaving."

"I am not."

"Do you need a spanking before you go?"

The threat of a spanking, she felt herself blush at the very thought, made her brain screech to a halt. What was she doing? She'd woken up happy and calm, where had this foul mood come from? Now she was in trouble and her bravado had faded, making her want to cry as she realised just how mean she had been to her two alphas, to the men she loved with all of her heart.

Stephen seemed to realise that she'd suddenly been hit by the gravity what she had done, not that she was disobeying him further. Remaining calm and unshaken he held out a hand to her, helping her up off the couch and over to the kitchen chair which now seemed so ominous.

"You understand why you're having to sit in the corner?" Stephen asked gently.

"I was mean to Tony," I mumbled, ashamed.

"You weren't thinking about others, which we all do at times. Time to think will be help you feel better, more balanced."

Turning her, so she was leaning against his front, Stephen smacked her once over her pyjama clad bum. It made her flinch and she was glad that he was holding her as the sting, and the surprise, brought tears to her eyes.

"You do not swear at me like that, are we clear?" He said softly, gently rubbing her back and she sniffled and nodded against his chest.

After a few more moments he gently sat her down on the chair, the sting of the smack already faded enough that she barely felt a thing. He wrapped the blanket around her, almost cocooning her inside, and she couldn't help but smile at his gentleness.

"If you could start a ten minute timer Jarvis that would be great," Stephen said, making his way over to the couch and relaxing.

"You will see the countdown on your watch, Sir." Jarvis replied.

Rhian was glad that he hadn't made her face the wall, she knew she would have simply grown more and more upset, feeling like she was separated from her alpha's because they were angry with her. Instead she could watch them, Tony still concentrating hard on his laptop, taking occasional sips of the black coffee she knew would be decaf at this time in the evening, something Stephen insisted on. Stephen was lounging on the couch, watching the city below and looking peaceful, not angry at the unruly omega currently in corner time.

Time out to relax and think was helping Rhian feel better, she also knew that she deserved to be there as she had been shamefully manipulative to Tony, trying to get him to abandon his work for her. Manipulative wasn't a word she wanted associated with her and she vowed not to do it again, she'd be honest and open with her alphas, treating them with respect and kindness they always showed her.

Now, stuck in the corner with time doing its best to pass as slowly as possible, Rhian wanted nothing more than to apologise to Tony. There had been a lot of sitting in her cell, with no way of knowing what time it was. She felt the slightest twinge of that unease now, not that she deserved to feel comfortable after the disrespect she'd down the two men she loved. The thought made her eyes well with tears again, she tried to rub them away with a corner of the plush blanket. When she lifted her head again, Tony was watching her, his face unreadable.

"I'm sorry," Rhian mouthed silently, a few tears escaping to trickle down her cheeks.

Tony's face softened and he gave her a sympathetic smile, "two minutes" he mouthed back. Knowing how long she had left, and that Tony wasn't furious, made the unease begin to melt away. Which, of course, brought more tears.

"If people talk to naughty omega's while they are in corner time, there's not much point in corner time." Stephen said, not having moved once since he sat down to look out over New York.

"Talking to naughty omegas?" Tony exclaimed in mock confusion, pausing to wink at Rhian as he closed his laptop. "I am talking to Jarvis. I was just thinking that if an omega beginning to come off their suppressants was ever rude to me due to their fluctuating hormones causing mood swings I wouldn't be mad at them at all."

"Noted, Sir." Jarvis replied, even he sounded amused.

Stephen made a show of checking his watch, before he rose and made his way over to where Tony stood. Looping an arm around Tony's waist as he leaned in to kiss his cheek. Rhian felt a tiny moment of apprehension when Stephen glanced her way, beckoning her over with a finger. But she didn't hesitate, jumping up out of the chair and rushing into the embrace of her inventor and her sorcerer as fast as her dodgy knee would carry her.

"I'm sorry," she whined, wrapping her arms around Tony's middle. "I was awful to you."

"I forgive you," Tony replied, placing a kiss on her forehead. "And I always will."

Rhian smiled, the weight lifting from her shoulders, luckily taking her bad mood with it. She turned to face Stephen, needing her second Alpha's forgiveness also.

"I forgive you," Stephen said, his tone serious. "We talk to each other with respect in this family, no exceptions. We also always forgive, as Tony said. Fortunately, the suppressants should be almost fully out of your system now, which should mean after today you'll feel much happier."

Rhian would be glad to feel better, rather than wanting to cry one moment and be furious the next. But she wasn't glad about what came with the suppressants leaving her system, heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun exploring their relationship now that Rhian's Omega status has been revealed.
> 
> Next up, the suppressants are out of her system... which can only mean one thing!
> 
> Let me know what you think & any thoughts of what you'd like to see/explore between them!


	5. Chapter 5

The gentle vibrations coming from the arc reactor she rested her head beside matched torturously with the gentle vibrations stimulating her clit. As Rhian's mind slowly began to clear, the heat induced daze momentarily fading, she couldn't help but clench. Still wanting, needing, something filling her to the core. Someone. Tony lifted a hand and smoothed back her damp hair from her sweaty face, she was dimly aware that she desperately needed a shower, but she needed Tony more.

Rhian rolled her hips, clenching her hands in frustration, a whine slipping from her lips.

"I've got you honey,' Tony replied, just as she felt him at her entrance and he slid home. Though she was dripping from her heat, the girth of him stretched her walls deliciously, making her whine again. This time in pleasure.

Tony was on his back, Rhian leaning against his front. She brought her knees up to allow her more leverage to rock back and forth on his cock, undulating her hips as she went. Groaning his own pleasure, Tony wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand slipping down to squeeze her ass. Rhian couldn't have told anyone how much time passed, her head swimming with pleasure, her mewls of pleasure increasing in volume, though she was aware from the sweat beading across her whole body and the burning ache in her thighs that it must have been a while.

They both cried out as she clenched down on him hard, orgasm hurtling though her making every muscle seize and her back arch in ecstasy. She collapsed against Tony's chest, licking at the sweat pooling there as her core stopped its rhythmic post-orgasm clenching. She could feel her awareness begin slipping again just as her body began to register the pain in her knee and Tony gently kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Rhian made grabby hands in the direction of the door the moment she heard it unlock, Stephen stepping through holding the thing she wanted most in the world.

"I'm not giving it to you if you're lying down, we're not having you choke to death on the third and final day of your heat." Stephen told her with a fake frown.

"If my dick wasn't so tired I'd appreciate the innuendo." Tony grumbled from where he dozed beside her, heat had taken it out of them all.

With Stephen's help, Rhian propped herself up against the headboard on some plush pillows, glad for the strong AC cooling her overheated skin. Speech still felt like too much effort, so she simply pouted and opened her mouth, grinning when Stephen fed her some of the crushed ice she'd been craving. This heat, when she was able to concentrate, had been full of self-discovery. Spoon feeding was a new favourite thing.

"The blender JARVIS ordered is damn powerful, you'll never go without crushed ice again." Stephen told her, raising the spoon to her mouth once she'd finished crunching.

"You do know that craving ice likely means she has an iron deficiency, Doctor Strange."

"Easily sorted," Stephen shrugged with a grin, handing Rhian the cup of ice and treating her to a view she'd never be tired of as he discarded his robe.

He settled himself down between her legs, hands gently running up and down her thighs as he got comfortable. Gently, careful of the cooling knee support he'd insisted she wear after the pain grew so bad not even heat could distract her, he spread her legs. Giving himself an uncensored view of her very core. If it hadn't been for the heat making her unafraid and her contentment at finally having some crushed ice, she'd have blushed beet red.

She watched through lidded eyes as he lowered his head, but it wasn't until the first lick of that hot powerful tongue that she realised what he was doing. It set an alarm bell ringing in her head. Her whole body tensed, the ice sloshing around in the cup as she jumped. Her reaction was so negative that even Tony raised himself up on an elbow to see what was wrong. Stephen instantly moved back, resuming his position massaging her now tense thighs.

"Talk to me," he murmured, those calculating eyes never leaving her face, searching for any further signs of discomfort.

Rhian let her head fall back against the headboard, shaking her head and trying to find the words in amongst the fog of heat. "It's... wrong..."

"What's wrong," Tony asked, rubbing her stomach in soothing circles.

"Too wet," she frowned, hoping they understood her.

 "You don't want Stephen eating your pretty pussy because it's too wet?" Tony voiced her thoughts for her, and his filthy words made her tingle.

"I'm sorry," Stephen said earnestly, leaning down to kiss her thigh. Though he couldn't have known, usually that was one of her favourite activities.

To save herself the words, Rhian simply let her thighs fall open, showing how willing and ready she was for him.

"I think we know how you can make up got it," Tony grinned, leaning down to gently begin rubbing her clit.

"With pleasure," Stephen murmured, stroking his already hard cock.

Tony helpfully took her crushed ice away as Stephen entered her, his cock always stretching her to a limit just shy of painful. The burn exquisite. Where Tony was content to let her pick the pace or be on top, Stephen's thrusts were powerful. It felt as if he hollowed out a space just for himself with every snap of his hips. The headboard slammed into the wall with every thrust, and Rhian couldn't stop the incoherent whines and whimpers from spilling out of her as he increased his pace. She could faintly hear Tony complaining that they'd made him hard again, and suddenly she needed him. As best she could she wiggled down the bed, Stephen helping her until only her head lay on the pillows. Arching her back and tilting her head she hoped Tony would get the hint, her mouth watered at the thought.

"I think someone wants to help you," she heard Stephen grin. "Lets fill our omega up."

Then all at once she was full, one alpha filling her to the core whilst the other gently cupped her head, allowing the motion of Stephen's powerful thrusts do the work for them. Her mind whited out as they continued, an orgasm slowly building until suddenly it peaked, stars exploding behind her eyes as it ripped though her. It spread though every inch of her body like fire, her heat reaching its end making her writhe and moan, her toes curling painfully. She felt Tony slip out of her mouth, coming over her chest and neck as Stephen finished inside of her.

They all collapsed after that, slick with sweat and completely spent.

"I love you," Rhian spoke, reaching for the now melted ice chips to soothe her sore throat, her voice raspy from disuse.

Her alpha's gathered her up in their arms, almost more exhausted than she was, praising her and reassuring her that they loved her in between yawns and in Tony's case, drifting off to sleep. It wasn't long before they all followed.

* * *

For the first time since the day her life went to hell, Rhian felt as close to being back to her old self as she ever would. Her imprisonment would leave a mark on her that she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to erase. After her heat had finished, taking with it the hormones that were causing her wild mood swings and her constant worries about her first heat with the alpha's, she finally felt like she could relax. Sharing her heat with the two of them had brought them closer in ways she couldn't have imagined before, if only she'd know that before. All those months wasted, pretending to be something she wasn't. Denying herself.

She absentmindedly crunched on some ice as she prepared an iced latte, adding cinnamon and almond milk to sweeten it. Bruce and Stephen finally loosening their strict hold on her diet, leaving her free to begin reintroducing some of her favourite things had made her want to jump up and down with joy. But she hadn't, her knee still far too painful to consider ever jumping. Daily icepacks and the constant threat of physiotherapy loomed over her, but she wasn't too bothered. A painful knee she would live with if that was the trade for getting her life back. A new free life.

There was one final hurdle for her to overcome. Coulson.

Her heat had ended a few days ago and with it came a surge of energy. She'd been up and in the shower before her alpha's, shaving, exfoliating and moisturising. They'd woken to her tidying their nest, gathering sex toys to be disinfected, collecting dirty clothes, towels and blankets and rounding up all of their dirty dishes. All the while wearing a face-mask with her hair twisted into a knot on top of her head, letting the deep conditioner do its work. She'd cooked vegetarian lasagne from scratch that evening, as well as baking two types of cookies and a key lime pie.

She'd quickly ran out of things to do and the conversation surrounding Coulson and her reaction to the mere mention of his name was unavoidable. Though she'd initially protested that she never wanted to see him again, she'd come to realise that without facing her fear it would always haunt her. Which wasn't helpful when her biggest fear was in charge of the superhero team her two alpha's were a part of.

Now, iced latte in hand, she let her alpha's wrap her in the blanket JARVIS bought her, and prepared to come face to face with her fear.

"Agent Coulson and Agent BARTON are in the elevator." JARVIS informed them, and Rhian felt the all too familiar dread wash over her at the mention of his name.

Stephen wrapped an arm around her back for support, "The moment you begin to feel uncomfortable they leave." he said seriously.

"You know throwing people out of the tower is one of my favourite hobbies," Tony grinned, as always trying to lighten the mood. His hand was resting against her thigh, thumb rubbing soothing circles that would have made her tingle, if she hadn't been terrified.

She nodded, taking a few slow deep breaths. Nothing would happen to hear here in the tower. Stephen and Tony could protect her, would protect her. They'd have her safely out of the room before JARVIS, the Iron Man suit and the cloak even got involved. She could do this.

"You can let them in JARVIS." Stephen said quietly, and Rhian almost laughed when she realised they'd been holding them in the elevator, waiting for her. She felt a surge of fondness towards her alpha's and JARVIS.

The elevator doors silently slid open and they approached, Rhian avoided looking at them until Tony gasped beside her. Her head snapped up just as they sat on the couch near them, Clint gave her a soft understanding smile, but it was Coulson that drew her gaze. She'd never seen the man wear anything but an immaculate suit. But before her, he said in soft faded blue jeans and a brown sweater. She instantly knew he'd done it on purpose, he and Clint knew enough about trauma and triggers to think of everything.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Tony spluttered.

Phil smiled, looking a little bashful but as confident as ever. "I'm here as Phil, not an agent."

The conversation flowed easily around her as Rhian watched them. Slowly, listening to them talk about a weekend away in Miami and the trip to Vancouver they had planned, her brain began to sort through her emotions. Yes that was the man she'd been expecting torture from, but he was also the man she'd grew to know this past year. Always eager to help and bringing them treats when he visited Europe. There was a dark side to every man in this room, there had to be, their jobs demanded it.

She steeled herself, physically tensing as she prepared to speak. Tony and Stephen sensed it and the conversation trickled away, Stephen rubbing soothing circles on her back while Tony firmly gripped her thigh, grounding her.

"What would..." Her voice sounded small, weak. "How would... the torture." she finished in a whisper, needing to know what would have happened to her but still so, so afraid to ask.

"Though your imprisonment amounted to torture, something which all of us, myself included, are facing serious consequences regarding, S.H.I.E.L.D actively avoids enhanced interrogation. There have been very few instances, the paperwork required before each interrogation extensive to ensure it was the final option." Phil began explaining gently.

It should have eased her mind more to know that they hadn't planned to torture her, that there were rules in place regarding what happened, but it did little to help. She needed to know.

Phil continued, Clint intertwining their fingers as a show of support. "As you were already so afraid, and clearly not an agent trained to withstand torture the interrogation would have been simple. To learn what we would about Hydra I would have began with questions, in a normal conversational tone, though the harsh location would have done little to ease your nerves. Gradually, I would increase the pressure until in the end I was shouting. Your mind, already terrified, would have spilled any information you thought would help. Physically, a well timed backhand to the face, just enough to sting and cut your lip would have been enough. The shock  of the pain you'd been anticipating and the sudden jarring taste of blood would have been enough."

Though rationally shouting and a slap weren't the worst things to think about, hearing her interrogation laid out before her, after months of being afraid made her shake, hands trembling so hard that Tony took the cup from her as Stephen lifted her, rearranging her in his lap so that she was wrapped in her blanket with her face hidden in his neck. Tony closed the gap between them and she was grateful when he held the hand she slid out of the blanket for him.

"Bobby Morse is personally leading the investigation into what went so wrong, no apologies from me, or anyone else will fix what happened to you. I hope knowing that many people will be facing consequences will help ease your mind a little." Phil finished quietly.

Rhian knew she likely should have told him it was okay, that she forgave him... but she didn't. She stayed hidden, listening as Stephen thanked them for coming and they made their goodbyes. Clint calling to her from the elevator that Bobby wanted to hear from Rhian whenever she felt ready. That brought a small smile to her face, she'd been so worried Bobby, who she'd slowly grown close too, would have her forever.

Realising she needed time to process what had happened, Stephen gently rocked her, neither alpha pushing her to speak. JARVIS gently dimmed the lights and she felt safe, more content than she had in months.

"I'm safe." she whispered, more to herself than anyone else, feeling arms tighten around her in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing something like this so I would love to know your thoughts.
> 
> Next up... we meet Bucky.


End file.
